geeky gabi, cheeky gabi
by babyfungus
Summary: daily drabble collection, sort of. day 2, prompt: surprise. "As you can probably tell, I still have that videotape of you making your way around your backyard in a sheer thong and reindeer headband, so I'm pretty sure we can work out a deal here, don't you think?" T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

AN: an attempt to get over this thing called writer's block. daily drabble takes on one or several different prompts. mostly just crackfic.

* * *

**prompt: **window (by lipstickdisaster)  
**take 1**

* * *

"Ms. Montez, you're up."

"Oh!" The bespectacled girl shoots up from her seat, and the papers in her lap promptly fall to the floor. She stares. "Right."

Kelsi sighs and moves over to help the poor girl. It's her way of saying "good luck", because this girl looks like she would need it. Desperately.

'Ms. Montez' gives her a sunny smile as she crouches beside her. "Thank you, Ms...?"

_Lords. _Kelsi rolls her eyes. "Nielsen, Kelsi Nielsen."

* * *

Whoever the next applicant is, they seriously need to work on their punctuality.

He taps his pen against the desk, and lifts a sheaf of papers to his eyes. Satisfied with his clever pretense, he watches out for "Ms. Gabriella Montez" from over his sheaf of Very Important Papers.

What seems to be five hours later, he sees a brunette girl approach the glass doors to his office. He resists the urge to roll his eyes; her body is twisted around, hands digging into the shoulder bag hanging by her hip, and she lets out a huge breath to blow away the mass of hair falling over her face. It's all a very dramatic affair.

_This one's going to be interesting,_ he thinks.

And then she turns towards the door fully, almost bumping into the glass, but catches herself in time. Struggling for balance, she wrenches open the door and crashes into his office.

He peers at her face, putting down his sheaf of Very Important Papers and straightening his tie Very Importantly.

_Interesting? That is an understatement._

* * *

Her eyes widen almost comically. He's reminded of last night.

"I can explain!" are the first words that tumble out of her mouth. He raises his eyebrows, rotating a little in his swivel chair. Her mouth moulds itself into a long, silent "O".

He smiles, gesturing with his hand. "Please take a seat, Ms. Montez."

She blinks owlishly behind her glasses, and gives a jerky nod.

* * *

When she's seated, he picks out her résumé from the papers on his desk and looks it over. All he sees are the _interesting _faces she'd made last night.

He clears his throat, and surreptitiously dog-ears the paper before putting it back with the others.

"So, Ms. Montez." He leans back in his chair, deciding not to give her _too_ much hell. There'd be plenty of time for teasing and making quips later. And judging by the redish tint on her face, blushing is very, er, becoming on her. (A second later, he feels his own neck heat up at the thought.) He swivels his chair a little, peering down his nose. "I'll be straight with you, very straight." The swiveling stops, and he leans forward. "What the hell was that last night?"

She slumps at his acknowledgement, and lets out a huff that blows half of the papers right off his desk. He mentally bonks himself on the head for hiring a whirlwind into his already-so-worn workplace, but feels not so much as a smidgen of regret. Then the words tumble out of her mouth: "I'm sorry! Crazy friend, took me out for drinks on 'my first day in town'. She was trying to 'coax my wild side out into the open', what the hell does that even mean, right? It was a one-time thing! I'm sorry if I... insulted you."

And with that she cringes, and he can almost see the decision to walk out solidify in her mind.

It is hard to maintain a straight face, but he manages. "On the contrary, Ms. Montez," Troy dishes out his most infuriating smirk, "I was very... pleased to be at the receiving end of your _wild side_."

And she promptly flushes beet red.

Checkmate.

* * *

"Sharpay, I'm gonna fucking kill you." Gabriella throws her bag on the couch, hands coming to rest on her hips. Sharpay eyes her: Gabriella _never _throws her bag anywhere, ever. She is strangely careful with the inanimate objects in her life. (And the truth reveals itself: _that _is what's wrong with her friend!) "The guy you told me to make weird faces at through the car window last night, remember him? At the red light?"

She pauses, heaves a huge breath, then explodes in Sharpay's face like the blonde had been waiting for her to do since a _very_ long time.

"HE IS MY NEW BOSS."

Sharpay lets out a cackle of glee.


	2. Chapter 2

**prompt: surprise  
take 1**

* * *

"Gabi, light of my life! Gabi, I need you. Here. Right now. Like— What do you mean you're working on a chem project—listen, I don't know what the hell a hydrogen fuel cell even is—"

"You _don't?_"

"Shut up, Taylor. As I was saying, I don't even know what a whatever-whatever cell even is, and I'm faring pretty well in life, don't you think? I'm sure you'll live too. ...No. I need you here _now_! Don't _growl _at me. Sheesh, you'd think I interrupted you in the middle of sex or something. Ha, like that would ever happen. Wha— it's a fashion emergency, duh. The most important emergency there ever could be. Yeah. Oh god, don't you _remember_? I told you about the dinner at Zeke's parents' house, how could you just _forget_? ...I didn't? Oh well, busy life and all, ya know—yes, I'm sure it absolutely _cannot_ wait. Do you think I'd be calling my amazing, caring still-in-high-school studying who knows what about... rockets and... stuff if it could? DO YOU? ...I knew I kept you around for a reason! Toodles, Gabi. –Oh yeah, an hour is fine, just_ be here!_"

Sharpay flips her phone shut. "She'll be here."

Taylor is still gaping at her. "You seriously don't know what a hydrogen fuel cell is?"

The blonde rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Your turn."

* * *

"Yeah, hi, Troy? This is Taylor. Your neighbor... and ex-schoolmate... and ex-president of the— the one who video—? Oh yeah, nicely identified. Heh. As you can probably tell, I still have that videotape of you making your way around your backyard in a sheer thong and reindeer headband, so I'm pretty sure we can work out a deal here, don't you think? Now, tell me, how well do you know Gabriella Montez? Yeah, that one. Yeah, see—first of all, shut the fuck up, she's my best friend, and I've got some pretty amazing dirt on you so you'll do as I say. So you know the whole thing about you and Gabi hating each other's guts since you could crawl and all? What do you mean how do I know? Hello, I'm her best friend, and I used to go to your school till last year. Not to mention the fact that your 'rivalry' isn't exactly a secret around here. So yeah. Where was—_shhhh_, didn't I tell you to keep quiet? That's more like it. So, in short: today is Gabi's birthday, and amazing friends that we are, we thought—and we thought hard—about what would absolutely _make her day_, you know? Yeah, and we all came to the conclusion that seeing her arch nemesis in a thong and a reindeer headband—you get the image, right? Hah—perhaps even with the added touch of some nice dance moves—would make a pretty awesome birthday gift, ya know? Being such good friends and all. No? Really? Because, you know, I'm sitting in front of my computer right now, and I have YouTube all ready and loaded in front of me and everything, so you're kind of like clicks away from total social death... makes being humiliated in front of _only _Gabriella sound like a walk in the park, doesn't it?— Oh good, evil isn't my thing anyway. See I never knew you were so co-operative, Troy. You should unravel this side of yourself in front of Gabi more often, you know, instead of just being a big dick and making everything even _harder_... You okay, Bolton? –Uh huuuuh, right... Listen, you've got half an hour, don't—and really, _don't_—make us wait."

Sharpay raises an eyebrow appreciatively. "Nicely done."

They high-five.

* * *

When all is said and done—all meaning Gabriella arriving at Sharpay's house and being presented with a faceful of scantily dressed Troy Bolton, and all the gasping, the hilarity and the hugging that ensues—Gabriella watches out of the corner of her eye as Troy disappears into Zeke's bedroom—presumably to put on his clothes.

She shoots Sharpay a grin and presses her drink into her hand. "I'd better go pay my thanks to the... guest of honour."

Sharpay reciprocates her grin and waves her off, not really noticing her friend as she retreats into her boyfriend's room.

Troy is in the process of shutting the door when she stops him, slides into the room, and closes the door behind her. He gives her a look, and then retrieves the shirt lying on Zeke's bed.

She crosses her arms. "Leave it, Bolton."

He raises his eyebrow, a slow smile beginning to unfurl at the corner of his mouth.

Gabriella walks closer and loops her arms around his neck. "If I remember correctly, you were in the middle of giving me my _very special birthday present_ before my friends interrupted us with their scheming phone calls." She pauses, a hair's breadth away from his mouth, and continues in a whisper. "Please, do continue."

He captures her lips.

* * *

AN: I DON'T EVEN KNOW.


End file.
